The Teacher Chronicles
by Cataclysm Of Innocence
Summary: A totally fluffy, completely OOC fic that is time-wasting and therefore perfectly readable. PLEASE R&R.
1. Default Chapter

The Teacher Chronicles They're a match made wherever you like, but can Minerva and Severus finally admit their feelings for one another??? Strange, I know. Be prepared for serious wrinkle factor and OOC ness.  
  
Disclaimer: Although I try to tell myself it's not true, I do not own any of these characters, and therefore cannot control the fact that...... it's too sad to take anymore. Why God? Why did I not have the genius to create Draco? WHY???????? So yes.  
  
Chapter 1: Affection and the Knight Bus  
  
As Minerva stepped into her old tartan robes, and pinned her hair tightly on top of her head, she sighed, thinking of another year ahead at Hogwarts. Returning to the mass of students going through the gruelling process of becoming witches and wizards, she was preparing herself for the biggest challenge of all... Severus Snape.  
  
Severus, having dressed and eaten, was fiddling with his large collection of tiny crystal bottles, each filled with a deadly concoction. He too, was preparing himself for another year at Hogwarts, yelling at students, primarily that scum Harry Potter, and dealing with that stubborn mule, Minerva McGonagall. She was so arrogant, and so certain that she was always, always, right. He hated it. Gathering his trunk, cloak, and glass vials, he swooped out of his front door, to find that his usual mode of transport, a sleek black Mercedes, had, yet again, been trashed. Cursing, he thrust his right hand out towards the road, and with a bang, a large, and in his opinion, very tacky bus appeared. With a sigh he boarded, paying Stan his 11 sickles, and sat down on an overly soft, creaky bed.  
  
Minerva, too, was on the infamous Knight Bus, and, cursing at the fact the teachers had to leave for Hogwarts in the middle of the night, tried to figure out some sort of a lesson plan for the next week or so. It was impossible, what with the stopping and starting, that INCREDIBLY annoying conductor, and the occupant of the bed next to hers muttering under their breath constantly, she soon gave up. Feeling considerably green around the gills, and very irritated, she poked her head around the bedpost, to ask, no, tell the muttering twit to keep their trap closed. However, when she did, she was met with a glare that would peel paint, from Severus Snape. Quickly pulling her head back, she felt strange, recognising vaguely a feeling from somewhere deep inside, that, though she regretted it, could only be described as..... affection.  
  
Yes, no??? It's my first fanfic, so gentle flames, ok??? Suggestions r welcome!! Ta! 


	2. Of Amber Liquid

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sob, and it's all very depressing because even if they did sue me sob they'd get NOTHING!!!! Oh the shame!!!!!!!!!! clears throat aaaanyway. I hate these things.  
  
Chapter2 Of Amber Liquid  
  
Snape was unnerved. Minerva McGonagall, on the Knight bus? He thought she considered herself too... upper class for this mode of transport. No, he thought to himself, she is head of Gryffindor House; class is not an option with that title. He tried to busy himself with his potions, devising new lesson plans, thinking about exam questions, things to make his students work harder than necessary. However, as soon as he had started to experiment with a few ingredients, the Knight bus lurched to a halt, shattering his vials, and spilling amber coloured liquid all over the floor, and also onto surrounding beds and people. The cursing was unanimous, as the liquid started burning within seconds of touching anything, and the bus was soon filled with witches and wizards looking frantically for their wands, to get rid of this stuff. There was a loud shriek from the bed next to him, and before he knew what was happening, Minerva McGonagall had jumped up from the bed next to him, screaming like a banshee. The amber liquid had gotten onto her stockings, which were on fire, and she was NOT impressed. Snape was quite happy to watch, but felt he couldn't stand another attack on his integrity when it was sorted, so he stood up slowly, and strolled over to Minerva, who was now in hysterics. ''Now, now, hang on a minute'', he drawled, and pulled his wand out. At the same time, Stan came sprinting down the aisle, with a bucket of water in his hands yelling, ''don't panic it'll be out in a jiffy!". Predictably, he ran straight into Snape, who fell on top of McGonagall, with the water landing on both of them. Snape, who was drenched and furious at finding himself lying on top of McGonagall, was surprised to hear her say, "you know, Severus, you have very nice eyes"  
  
Thankyou so much to my reviewers. 7 reviews!!!!! 7 reviews!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed this guys! 


	3. And The Thing Called Love

Chapter 3  
  
And The Thing Called Love  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, therefore I own nothing  
  
Minerva instantly regretted saying that, and felt herself blushing bright red, as Severus, cursing, pushed himself off her. Why did she say that? Why? God knows she had enough trouble with his impossible satire, never mind having him hassle her about a spur of the moment comment. Yes, that's what it was, a spur of the moment thing. Nothing to worry about. She picked herself up off the floor, and fished about in her trunk for a new pair of stockings. She found them, eventually, but not before the bus had made 2 stops in Essex, and about 4 around London. She walked towards the toilets, staggering, and avoiding evil glares from the people she interrupted, particularly Snape. When she came out, they were nearly at Kings Cross Station, and, grumbling, she tried to quickly organise her trunk, gave up, and sat down on her bed, arms folded, sulky face, and felt like conjuring up a big black raincloud to rain on her head. She was miserable. Single, lonely, confused, and on the Knight Bus at 6.00 in the morning, Minerva was anything but happy. Sighing, she held onto her trunk, as the bus gave a final lurch, and stopped outside the platform, which would take her to her final destination. She gloomily thanked the driver and pimply conductor, and dragged her belongings into the Station.  
  
Snape was also in a similar mood, but was quite happy being single, lonely and confused. He was furious at the fact his car was trashed for the fourth time these holidays, and that Minerva, the stubborn mule of Hogwarts had complimented him on his eyes, which he had students describing as, 'dark tunnels of nothingness'. Also on his mind was that troublesome Amber liquid, which had sparked the incident, and the broken glass vials, which were very expensive, and could only be bought via owl order, which took forever. Grumpily, he ignored Stan's farewell, and pushed his trunk and vial case into Kings Cross, making sure he was well out of view of Minerva McGonagall, who was almost to the port key.  
  
Minerva arrived at the portkey, which was a discoloured Picnic wrapper, picked it up, and looked around for her fellow teachers. She spotted Professors Sprout and Flitwick walking towards her, chatting amiably, and then Severus Snape. She felt herself going bright red again, thinking of the incident with the amber liquid, and her comment. Thinking back, she felt a sudden flood of warmth and happiness, and she suddenly felt the need to giggle. His eyes were an amazing shade of black, with tiny flecks of browny silver near the pupils, and she found them intriguing. How can they be so perfect? No, she shook herself, he was a colleague, and he hated her and everything that she stood for. There was a sudden ray of light, as the portkey activated, transporting herself, Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Snape to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape looked at Minerva while they were travelling, and realised that somehow she looked radically different with tiny wisps of hair floating over her face, golden light surrounding her body, and with her eyes closed she looked so peaceful. For an instant he wanted to reach out, and touch her face, to smooth out the worry lines from her forehead and cheeks, and to see her smile. URGH, he pulled himself back to reality, as, with a thud, he landed outside the Headmasters office, along with the other staff waiting at the entrance. He was disgusted with himself. He hated McGonagall, loathed her, and besides, he was Snape, the emotionless being, so taken over by occlumency that he had trouble finding himself sometimes. No, he shook everything out of his head, and focused on being the first to ascend the gargoyle stairs that lead up to Dumbledore's office. Fourty minutes later, he was out of the dreadfully boring staff meeting, and off towards the Slytherin Staff dormitories.  
  
Descending the stairs, Minerva felt almost tranquil. Dumbledore's meetings always gave her a sense of security, and she usually felt safe in Hogwarts. The meeting had also given her time to figure out her feelings for Snape, and she felt happy with her decision, as she floated towards her Dormitory, thinking of how she would use her time before the feast. Maybe with Snape?  
  
Heh, heh, heh. Soz is a bit girly, but how to describe Snape having feelings???? Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock my socks. Literally. As usual, plz R&R. 


	4. Angst and Denial

Chapter 4 Angst and Denial  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own none of this. So sue me.  
  
After settling in, Snape found he had almost a whole day to himself, which was unusual for him. He had done most of his lesson plans in the summer break, for lack of anything else to do, so he decided to take a walk, and see if he could find any interesting plants to experiment with for his potions.  
  
Minerva had just finished putting the last bottle of moisturiser on her bedside table, and suddenly found herself restless. She too had completed her lesson plans, after coming out of St. Mungos several weeks after the start of the school holidays. She thought a walk would do her good, and she always liked a walk to clear her head, after the very informative staff meetings. Grabbing her coat off a spindly chair, she walked out of the Staff Dormitories, and headed for the Lake.  
  
Severus stood at the edge of the lake, looking into its still, clear waters, staring at his reflection. So it is true what they say, he thought. I am ugly... how... no. I don't care. I need no one. He thought back to Minerva's early comment, and shuddered. To be loved by her?! Impossible, and besides, she was... well, socially unacceptable. Yes, she shared his views on discipline, and believed very strongly in homework, but that did NOT make her in any way compatible with him. Did it?  
  
Minerva walked beside the lake, looking into the clear, slightly rippling waters. There she saw what everyone else did, and gasped. A middle aged woman, aged incredibly by worry lines, and lack of sleep, and most of all, she was aged by something else, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Then it hit her... she was aged by sadness. Sadness at not being loved, at being so strict, at being who everyone knew her as, the unrelenting, unforgiving professor. With tears in her eyes, she looked across the lake, and her heart jumped. There was the only person she knew she could share her feelings with... Snape 


	5. Rivers Of Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and therefore cannot claim anything. There; it is said.  
  
Chapter 5 Rivers Of Emotion  
  
Snape looked across the still waters of the lake, and started. There was Minerva, and unless he was very much mistaken, she was crying. He felt awkward; emotion was not his strong point, and how to comfort someone he was not particularly fond of? He felt that maybe he should leave, he was never comfortable showing much emotion around other people, but looking at her crying, he realised that she was quite good at it. Her face wasn't red or puffy, instead, her tears were gracefully gliding down her face; leaving tiny, shimmering paths behind them, making her look somewhat younger. He felt his heart soften, and then, almost reading his mind, she looked up, straight into his face. Snape could almost feel her eyes ripping through his soul, looking for something she could connect with. And then she found it. His small amount of compassion had been accessed, and it took Minerva McGonagall to find it. He was unsure of what to do, but found that he didn't have to do anything. Minerva took out her wand, and pointed it at her feet, and he watched her float steadily over the lake, towards him.  
  
Without thinking, she had just looked up at him, and now she found herself next to Snape, and she finally let herself relax; let her emotions begin to swell inside her, forming the ripples that would soon become a tidal wave of emotion that they would deal with together. She had searched his soul, and had found what she was looking for. They both knew what they were there for; all rivalry had long since evaporated, and all that was left was raw emotion. Silently they walked towards a tree, just large enough for them to sit under. As they did so, Minerva noticed Snape looking at her, in a way he never had before. As though he admired her bravery and skill in a field in which he had none; though the field she was unsure of. After a few moments, she began. She told him about how lonely she was, how she wasn't who she appeared to be, how sick of the stereotypes she was. "Every day I wake up dreading having to get out of bed, because it means I become this other woman; a woman who is untouchable. I used to need no one, and I created this mould for myself, a shell only I could live in, and I liked it. But now... I need more than I am allowing myself, and the longer i stay in my old shell, the harder it is to dig myself out of it. I need fresh air, but that means I have to change, and I'm so afraid"  
  
He told her about how hurt he was, hearing the things the students said, how the rumours that went around were all false, and that he, too was sick of the stereotypes. Minerva never stopped crying, though the air around them grew cold, and the light grew dim. She listened, silently agreeing and opening up to this soulful stranger inside a case of seemingly impenetratable concrete.  
  
Talking to her made him feel so good, relieved and relaxed, like he had never been before. Listening to her made him realise that he was not the only one who felt this way, that he was not alone in the way others viewed him. Being with her made him feel secure, like no one was judging or evaluating him; he could simply be who he was inside and not have to think about it. Inside of him, he felt something flourish, like a flower that had been encased in darkness for a lifetime suddenly receiving light, and he knew then, in that moment, what happiness truly was. He saw the tears flowing down her face, continually, like rivers, carrying her worries and regrets away, and replenishing her soul. As he watched them he too felt everything slip away until he felt that he was free. Free from his old self, free from inhibitions, regrets and doubts. And then Snape saw her face close to his, her green grey eyes looking into his, and then her soft lips brushing against his. He pulled her close, and instantly they were connected, kissing softly yet passionately. Together they danced into oblivion, their kiss becoming a binding thread that wove them together and mended all wounds.  
  
Snape is totally OOC, but he is much easier to deal with this way. Besides, it's pointless fluff. Thankyou so much to all my reviewers, and keep the suggestions/reviews coming. I will try to change what needs to be done!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Disturbing the Magic

Chapter 6  
  
Disturbing the Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Great.  
  
Harry and Ron had just arrived at the school, and, instead of going to the feast, they decided to take a walk. Harry felt sick, after having devoured a few too many Chocolate Frogs on the train, and Ron said he didn't want to see anyone while his eyebrows were singed (he had spectacularly lost a game of exploding snap, and was definitely worse for it). Talking softly, in case any professors were around, they walked slowly towards the lake, just in case Harry decided he needed to be sick. Ron saw something gold in the grass, and bent down to pick it up. On standing up, he looked at Harry, who was standing stock-still. "Ah, Harry? You're not going to be sick are you, 'coz we're pretty...", he followed the direction of Harry's gaze, and was nearly sick himself. There, under a tree, were the two definite forms of Professor Snape, and McGonagall, doing what could only be described as snogging. "Bloody hell, McGonagall and Snape?!", said Ron loudly, his voice carrying, and the two sprang apart, both blushing furiously. "Potter. Weasley, what are you doing here? No, don't explain... 50 points from Gryffindor ... each. Now follow me, and don't gape like that at me Weasley", McGonagall stood up briskly, brushing the grass off her robes, and started towards the castle, pushing the boys ahead of her as she walked. She was shell shocked. She felt like a schoolgirl again, and she was unnerved by it. Yet here she was, a grown woman, and she had been caught out by students. Students that she taught on a regular basis. Minerva scolded herself mentally. I should have been more careful. No, I should never have really even thought about it, much less done it. I was just very emotional, and needed some support. This means nothing. Nothing.  
  
She left Snape in her wake, and he was furious with himself, with her, and especially the boys. Why did they have to interrupt? It was so good; him, her, together. A match made in Heaven, or was it Hell? It was like tasting the forbidden fruit, so very obviously forbidden, but so sweet, luscious and tempting that resistance was almost impossible. In fact, he had proved it was impossible. And those kids... Potter, the obnoxious prat, so like his father who dared to constantly defy him, and that disgrace of a wizard Weasley, so poor that he couldn't afford to buy himself a new pair of socks unless he scrimped and saved for at least 6 months. They had ruined his intimate moment with the one woman who understood him, and they had taken her away in a cloud of confusion, bitterness and regret. Their moment had been blackened; made impure by the interruption, and he was now in a foul mood. Damn them... damn them to hell. He got up from the ground, brushed off his robes, and went to join his fellow teachers for the Start of Term Feast, trying to keep Minerva off his mind.  
  
There you go guys.... Chappie 6, thanks to all my reviewers, please keep r&r ing, I can't get enough!!! 


	7. Scattered Secrets and a New Beginning

Chapter 7

Scattered Secrets and a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything. I simply have WAY too much time on my hands, so I make up stories. Like I said. WAY too much time.

After dealing with the boys, Minerva left her office feeling flustered, constantly reliving the look on the boy's face when she had turned around to face them. She giggled to herself, _surprising, isn't it? We have lives too. Well, I do now!_ She walked down towards the Great Hall, for the start of the feast. She arrived at the table, and smiled ever-so-slightly at Severus, who turned away. _He mustn't have seen me_, she told herself_._ Sitting down, she felt herself deflate slightly; after all, she had spent a good deal of their time together kissing him. She told herself not to be stupid, and she turned to Professor Flitwick, and proceeded to chat to him about his holidays. Every now and again, she would glance at Severus, hoping he might be looking at her. He never was. Flitwick was waffling on about the bird his wife had bought him for Christmas, and she strained to hear what Severus was saying. Something about Quidditch; Slytherin's chances for the cup this year.

"So, what about Minerva, then? Ready to take her on?". That was Lucius.

"That insufferable woman has no idea what's coming her way _this _year. She's so uptight, picking all the wrong people for the teams; everyone knows they're as weak as, well, you get the idea. She has no personal life, does she? The least you'd think she could do would be to get a decent team together."

They both laughed, and Minerva felt her cheeks flush, and her anger spill over. _That bastard! That absolute BASTARD!_ She pushed chair back with a squeal, and stormed out of the hall. It was the end off the feast anyway. No one would miss her, and besides, she had some serious cursing to do. Charging down the corridors, Minerva felt the fury bubbling in her veins. She had been KISSING that man no half an hour ago, and she had been stupid enough to delude herself with the fact that he had felt the same way. _Don't be stupid Minerva. No one could love you_. _You're old, you're bitter and you've left it too late. Accept it._ _But I thought_... In front of her, she saw Snape, coming back from the feast, full, content , and chatting to Lucius Malfoy, who was there as a special guest.

She couldn't take it. She turned around and headed back in the direction of the hall. That, that man had used her and was making jokes about her to Lucius, and he treated her like vermin, and...

"Ah, Minerva, you do realise you are blocking the way?", he asked coolly. Big mistake. "Sorry, should I be giving a wider berth to make way for you AND you ego? She didn't let him reply

"You are a selfish, arrogant, hypocritical little rat, and you know what? The people who hate you? Everything they say about you? All the hate that is channelled towards you? You deserve every little bit of it, because you are a bastard, and a user, and I am done with you! You and your two-faced attitude, your lies, your promises. Every word that comes out of your mouth is tainted with you bitterness, and your lack of empathy for anyone besides yourself. You deserve your loneliness. You deserve to be alone, because you are a bastard, AN ABSOLUTE BASTARD!"

Those last words rang out into the hall, and the students entering the corridor froze.

She had said this without thinking, and now she was hoping, wanting him to do the same back. She didn't care that half the school, Lucius and Dumbledore were watching, and that all were keen to hear what would happen next. Needless to say, he responded, and well. The next 10 minutes were filled with hurtful words, reducing both to their bare minimums, neither daring to believe that they were saying the things they were, spilling the secrets they had been entrusted with, and broadcasting them for the whole of Hogwarts to hear. Dumbledore finally stepped in, silencing them both with a blast from his wand, and sent them to their rooms to think it over, before reporting to him. He then sent the students to bed, and told Lucius, leaving no room for misunderstanding, that he was not to repeat anything that he had just heard to anyone, especially the tabloids.

Sighing, Minerva lay herself down, playing with the cord on her bathrobe, thinking. It was wrong of her to say the things she had said, but he shouldn't have said those things in the first place. She shouldn't have listened in on their conversation. But those things, they were meant for no other ears than his, and now the whole of Hogwarts would know them. It was then that she wept, and kept crying until she fell asleep. She slept soundly, and woke to a bright yet chilly morning, and got ready as though she was fine, and had not spent the majority of yesterday with Severus Snape, in his arms, believing that she was loved.

She washed her face, and then stepped into her old tartan robes. She felt comfortable in them, they were like an old friend; a second skin. They weren't at all fashionable though, and she began to think that she should get some new ones. But if she bought new robes, she would have to buy new shoes, hats, gloves, find new hairstyles, and get some sort of a make over. She just didn't have the time or patience. However, it would give everyone a shock, seeing her making an effort, not just for herself but also for Severus, who she wanted to shock. She'd show him just what he was missing. She _would_ have a social life. Hell, she was alive, wasn't she? Making up her mind, she used some Floo Powder to book a complete makeover with Madam Beatty's Beauty and Fashion Parlour, and left the room quite satisfied with her morning's work.

I'm not so sure about this one, can u suggest anything or am I just being paranoid? Thankyou so much to all my reviewers, I love getting your ideas, so keep them coming!!!!

Please R&R and tell me what you think


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Ok, here's the situation. I've been writing this fic casually for a while now, and the next load of chapters were written AGES ago. Personally, I don't really want to put them up, coz it means I'd have to go through them all, redo all the REALLY bad bits, and bore you guys senseless by having you read them, (they're bad. Really bad. And quite pointless). However, I'm only as good as you guys, so if you want to read the chapters, I'll do them over and post them. OR, I can just fill you in briefly on what's happened, and take you to where I am now. Just so you know, I take AGES to write new chapters, so there will be massive waits for new ones if we do this. I want you guys to make the decisions, so think about it, and email me with what you want me to do. DON'T BASE YOUR DECISION ON THE FACT THAT I AM LAZY!!!! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing me, cya!!!

Katie


End file.
